Oh, Brother!
by Voltaire63
Summary: Who doesn't think that Leslie Garland is up to no good? Takes place during season 7.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, Brother!

Chapter1

"Julia, will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Oh, William. I can't tonight."

"I see."

"I promised Leslie I would dine with him this evening. Perhaps another night this week."

"Of course. Another night."

William stayed at the office late again. It seemed that he was seeing less and less of Julia with both their busy work schedules. And now when they did have some free time, she was often engaged with Leslie Garland. Only to himself would he admit that he was somewhat jealous. The young man, brother of Julia's deceased husband, Darcy, had come to Toronto with no definite plans. He was staying at Darcy's house, which Julia had intended to sell. She told William that the realtor told her to hold off on the sale until the market improved, but William knew she was lying. George had looked into Leslie's background and had found out that he had been expelled from the University of Cornell for fisticuffs. And so far young Garland was doing nothing in particular but hanging around Julia. So William threw himself into his work, staying late at the office, reading and working on projects. To Inspector Brackenreid this had not gone unobserved. Those two are hopeless, he thought to himself. How many years had it been, six? And still they danced around each other like a couple of school children.

Brackenreid walked into Murdoch's office. "Think fast, me ol' mucker," as he tossed Murdoch an apple. William looked up just in time to catch it with one hand.

"What's this for, sir"?"

"You might want to get out of this office and eat something once in a while. In the meantime maybe the apple will keep you from starving."

"Thank you, sir. I do eat, you know," he said with a sad smile. Then he bit into the apple and smiled a little brighter.

"I'm sure. Go home, alright?"

"Soon, sir."

George and Emily strolled down the street arm in arm on their way to dinner at a little nearby cafe.

"I thought Detective Murdoch and Julia were going to join us tonight, George."

"The detective did invite Doctor Ogden to dinner but she turned him down before he could even mention that we were going to come too."

"Oh. Was she working late again?"

"No, Emily. That's the sad part. She's having dinner with that young Garland chap."

"Again. She's been doing that a lot lately."

"I know. And Detective Murdoch is getting into rather a melancholy mood again. He hardly ever sees her any more. It seems her free time is taken up with this fellow."

"I wonder what's gotten into her, George. Sometimes I think she doesn't know how much she hurts him with her cavalier actions."

"And you know the detective. He won't say anything, at least not for a while."

They entered the restaurant and were seated near the window.

"Emily, don't look but there's Dr. Ogden and Garland."

But Emily did tilt her head enough to see the couple just as the young man placed his hand on the doctor's. To her credit Julia did withdraw her hand to her lap.

"I think that fellow has ulterior motives," posited George. "He's quite a bit younger than she, yet he seems to be pursuing her. Is she that dense not to see this?"

"I really don't get it George, unless she still feels guilty about Darcy's death and some obligation to him and his family members. Darcy Garland may be dead but he is still standing between her and Detective Murdoch."

"It's like the detective is always walking on eggshells around her, afraid of saying the wrong thing."

"Well, George, you and I can't do anything about it. Detective Murdoch will just have to work it out for himself I guess."

"Damn! George, hurry! Back door!"

William pushed himself up from the floor of the barn after he had fallen through a rotten board in the loft floor where he had pursued a murder suspect. George ran after the suspect but soon came back, out of breath and without a prisoner.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"I think I've twisted my knee, but otherwise I seem to be in one piece. Did you get a good look at the man, George?"

"No sir. Just the back of his head."

Murdoch took a step and winced, biting his lip. "Well, that doesn't feel very good."

"Let me give you a hand, sir. Emily, Dr. Grace can take a look at it."

"It's alright George, if you call her Emily. I know who you're talking about." William smiled and so did George. Murdoch put his arm around George's shoulder as they left the barn.

At the morgue, Dr. Grace knelt in front of William, whose trouser leg was rolled up, examining his knee.

"Nothing is broken, but you have sprained it very badly. Look how bruised and swollen it is already. Let me get some ice."

William sat in a chair by Emily's desk, leaning his head on his propped up arm. George stood beside him with his hand on William's shoulder.

As she returned with the ice she asked, "Crutches or a cane?"

"What? Oh. Can't I just limp along?"

"Yes, you could. But it will slow down the healing quite a bit besides being very painful. We'll see how much weight you can put on it."

She and George pulled William to his feet after she had iced his knee for a while. As he took a step George stood by ready to catch him if need be. Emily watched him squeeze his eyes tight and silently grimace.

"I think crutches would be best. That way you can get all the weight off your knee for a while."

William sighed. "That will surely slow me down."

"You're not going to go very fast in any case," she chuckled. "Sit here with some more ice and I'll have you fixed up in no time."

"Could we not mention any of this to Julia, please."

"Why ever not, detective? asked Emily.

"I just don't want her fussing over me...or not," he trailed off softly.

As William sat at his desk working away Brackenreid entered unannounced. He placed a plate with a sandwich and a cup of tea on Murdoch's desk in front of him.

"I'll not have any man under my supervision starve to death."

"Thank you sir. You needn't have."

"I know that Murdoch. But now you're even less likely to get out for a meal." He nodded toward the crutches propped near the desk.

"Care to join me then, sir?"

"Thanks, but I've already eaten. And I don't want you here late again tonight. Go home at a decent hour and get some rest."

"Yes sir."

Murdoch finished his sandwich and went back to work as he sipped his tea.

"William." He jumped, as he was so engrossed in reading. Looking up he saw Julia at his door.

Standing slowly behind his desk he replied, "Julia. What brings you here?"

"Why, you do. I thought you might have time to take me to lunch." Looking at the empty plate, "But I see you've already eaten. I should have called first."

"Yes. I have eaten."

"I'm sorry we haven't seen more of each other lately. I've missed you."

"And I you."

"Are you free tonight? To come to my house for dinner?"

William smiled broadly. "I think I can arrange that."

Julia stood there waiting for him to walk to her, but he remained standing at his desk. So she came to him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I've been neglecting you." She kissed him again. "Is that better?"

"Indeed!" He kissed her back.

As she hung around his neck his weight shifted and he staggered a bit grabbing hold of his chair, which gave him no support so he ended up leaning on her.

"William. Is something wrong? You seemed glued to this spot."

He nodded toward the crutches, "I've had a little accident."

"Oh William! What happened?"

As he told her about his fall she frowned with concern.

"I assure you, Dr. Grace has taken very good care of me. But if you don't mind I think I'll sit down now."

"You must come and stay with me at my house."

"Really, Julia. There's no need. It's just a sprained knee."

"But you have all those steps at your place."

"I'm quite adept at using crutches. I'll be fine. Now, what time is dinner? The inspector will be thrilled."

"The inspector?"

"Yes. He doesn't think I've been eating enough lately," he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, Brother!

Chapter 2

The cab pulled up to Julia's house. William took a moment to exit, managing very well with his crutches. Julia answered the door herself, not the maid, who had the evening off.

"William, come in, sit down." She took his arm.

"Really, Julia. I'm fine." And he was quite good on crutches, easily navigating his way to the parlor. He lowered himself to the sofa in front of a roaring fire.

"May I take a look at your knee?"

"If you want. I guess that would be alright." She rolled up his pant leg, frowning.

"It is very swollen and bruised. Let's put some ice on it before dinner."

She sat next to him on the sofa holding an ice pack to his knee. He had his arm around her and leaned over kissing her neck. She smiled. William felt more content than he had for some time and sighed with happiness.

After they ate dinner they returned to the parlor, sitting on the sofa, holding hands and chatting.

"I'll get us some tea. Be right back."

William continued the smile he'd had all evening, sat back, and closed his eyes for what he thought was just a moment. When Julia returned he was asleep. After she set the tea down she swung his legs onto the sofa, placing a pillow under his knee. Then she covered him with a blanket. Turning off the lamps, she sat by the light of the fireplace, sipping tea, watching William sleep. It was still early but apparently he was very tired. She was not about to wake him to send him home now. It was fine with her if he slept on the sofa all night as she had wanted him to stay with her anyway. Just as she was thinking she would retire to her bedroom there was a knock at the door.

The last person she expected was at the door-Leslie Garland.

"Leslie, why are you here? I told you I was busy tonight."

"You don't look busy," he said flippantly.

"Shh! Not so loud."

"Why, is there someone sleeping?"

"As a matter of fact there is." He craned his neck trying to look into the parlor. "You will have to go now."

"Oh, Julia. Don't be a spoil sport."

"You're drunk, Leslie. Please go." She could smell liquor on his breath.

He pushed past her, entering the parlor. "I see. Detective Murdoch is here. Spending the night, is he?"

"Hush! And it's none of your business. Leave. Now."

All the loud whispering woke William. As he opened his eyes he saw Julia taking Leslie Garland by the arm, trying to escort him out. William sat up just as Garland grabbed Julia. He jumped off the sofa and was on Garland in three painful steps.

"You will take your hands off of her at once, young man." When Leslie hesitated, William pulled his hands off her. He took Garland by the collar and dragged him to the door where he threw him out. Then he locked the door.

"Julia, what was that all about?"

"Oh, William. He was drunk. Thank you."

William stood looking at her, all his weight on his good leg. Again he felt frozen in place as his adrenaline dropped and his knee began to throb mercilessly.

"Could you fetch my crutches, please?"

Julia was shaken from her reverie when she looked at the pained expression on William's face, not all caused by the physical hurt.

"I think it's time I took my leave."

"Oh no you don't. I'm going to get my way after all. You're staying here tonight. I'm not sending you out to look for a cab this late at night. Since you're so good with those crutches, follow me upstairs."

William looked resigned yet somewhat relieved. He really didn't have the energy to try to make it home. Julia showed him into the guest room at the top of the stairs.

"Thank you, Julia. Goodnight," as he kissed her one last time.

He undressed down to his underwear and sat on the bed examining his knee. Julia, in her nightgown, came back unexpectedly, bringing extra pillows and a bowl of ice.

"Julia! Really! Don't you knock?"

"Oh William, relax." Sitting beside him on the bed she pretended to look at his knee as well. Then she turned toward him with an amorous look in her eye as she leaned in to kiss him, running her hand under his shirt and across his chest. He kissed her back breathing heavily.

"This is never how I pictured this would happen, but could you hand me my coat?" Giving him a quizzical look she did. He took a silver box out of his pocket. "I've been carrying this with me for months. The time has never seemed right until now. I always imagined getting on my knee, but that is not such a good idea at this time," he laughed. "But all I know is I will never love anyone like I love you. Julia, will you marry me?" he asked as he removed the ring from the silver box and held it out to her.

"I've been waiting for you to ask. Yes, William. I'll marry you whenever and wherever you want."

As they embraced she pulled his shirt over his head.

"Beautiful!" she said, eying him this way for the first time. He blushed all the way down his body.

"I thought that was my line." He pulled the satin ribbon on her nightgown. It fell to her waist. He grinned as he took in a deep breath. "Yes, beautiful!"

"Are you sure, William? You don't want to wait?"

"I've waited six years. That's long enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, Brother!

Chapter 3

When she awoke, Julia turned toward William, who was still sleeping peacefully on his back, a slight smile on his lips, blanket pulled only up to his waist. Turning onto her side she laid her head on his bare chest so she could hear his heart beating. He was so warm and she savored the scent of him. Finally he stirred, reaching up and patting her hair.

"Good morning."

Smiling, she kissed him a good morning. As she started to get up he caught her arm to stop her. "Don't go yet."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to call in sick for us both."

"Julia, I can't really do that."

"Yes you can. As your doctor I prescribe bed rest for your knee. You know the inspector won't mind. And I'll have to stay home and take care of you," she said, winking.

"Alright. You win. But hurry back. I'm getting cold here by myself." She put on her robe and went downstairs to the telephone.

Leslie Garland was angry-at himself. "How could I have gotten drunk and messed everything up? Detective Murdoch threw me out of her house. So much for driving a wedge between them. Weeks of work for nothing now. Murdoch is her hero, saving her from the drunken young upstart. Now I have to think of something else. Damn!"

Julia knocked on William's office door.

"Julia! Come in." He stood up and now using a cane he limped over to her and gave her a big kiss. The engagement news had been met with much enthusiasm at Station House 4, which rapidly got used to seeing the detective and doctor showing affection to each other in his office.

"Are you free for lunch, William?"

"Indeed I am. Where did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we might try the new King Edward Cafe."

"Which I believe used to be the Queen's Cafe," he laughed. He held out his arm as he put on his hat.

As they were seated Julia placed her hand on William's. "I need to ask you something."

"Julia, what is it? You sound so serious."

"William, Leslie wants us to join him for dinner tonight, to apologize for his behavior the other night."

William frowned. "I don't think that's such a good idea. If your comfortable, why don't you go without me. I...I...I don't feel like being sociable with him," William stuttered.

"But he wants to apologize to us both, William. I'm sure the other night can be attributed to the follies of youth."

"Please, Julia. I'd rather not."

"You're right William. I should be concerned about your feelings, not his."

"I didn't mean that. I just wouldn't feel, well, relaxed. I'd be tense, watching every word I say. Julia, I just don't care for the man."

She squeezed William's hand which she still held. "I do understand, love. I'll tell him we're busy."

"No. Go if you want to. I don't mind."

"I'd rather be with you," she answered. He smiled sweetly.

"Well, can you even believe it, Emily. Detective Murdoch and Dr. Ogden are actually, officially engaged, ring and all?"

"George, I was beginning to think we would never see this day. It's so exciting. And have you noticed that the detective's mood has improved-a lot?"

"Have they set a date?"

"Not that I know of. One step at a time, George."

Julia answered the door. "I hear congratulations are in order. Are you and detective Murdoch ready to go to dinner?" asked Leslie. "We can celebrate your engagement."

"I've been trying to reach you all day, but I'm afraid we won't be joining you tonight."

"But Julia. I feel I must apologize to you both."

"I've conveyed your sentiments to William, and he thanks you. But we still cannot accompany you this evening."

"I see. Well, another time perhaps."

"Yes, another time. Good night, Leslie."

Half an hour later William arrived at Julia's, but not unnoticed.

Unable to ride his bicycle yet and in order to not have to seek a cab in the late evening William had been staying over whenever he visited Julia. Also they just liked being together intimately as much as possible. Julia had found William to be an adept and excellent lover. He, of course, found her irresistible. And they had a lot of time to make up for.

Leslie Garland was getting frustrated. His initial plan had failed due to his own weakness. He now had to ponder how to exact his revenge on his brother's widow, who was already engaged to the other target of his vengeance, the catholic detective. These two had carried on shamelessly while Julia was still married to his brother. And they had brought down the wrath of an enemy who had used Darcy as a tool to hurt the two of them. Perhaps he was going to have to forego the subtle and just dispose of the two once and for all. But to get away with this was tricky. After all one of them was a cop and the other a prominent doctor and member of society. The best thing would be to arrange a fatal accident for the two, but how to do it? Maybe it was time to enlist a few of his college friends who could be trusted and discrete.

Several days later William and Julia were crossing the street arm in arm, chatting. Julia happened to look up as a horse drawn wagon bore down on them. "William! Watch out!" He was slower to move than she because of his knee, but she yanked his arm and they both fell to the pavement landing on their butts, and just barely out of the wagon's path. A crowd soon gathered, helping them both to stand up.

"I saw that," said one witness. "That wagon didn't even try to stop."

"Julia, are you alright?"

"Yes, William. Are you?"

"Um...I think I twisted my knee again," he grimaced. Another bystander handed him the cane he had dropped. As he tried to take a step his bad knee buckled and he started to fall. Both Julia and the bystander grabbed him before he hit the ground again. Julia noticed how frustrated he looked. He had been on the mend and now this setback meant more time on crutches or with a cane.

"Oh, William! I'm so sorry. Let me get you home and I'll take care of it."

From Julia's home, William telephoned the inspector.

"I'm not sure, sir, that it was just an accident. I haven't said anything to Julia, but I think that wagon deliberately tried to run us down, either me or Julia or both of us."

"Are either of you hurt?"

"Julia is fine."

"And..."

"And I've twisted my knee again. I'm back on crutches."

"Bloody hell, Murdoch. What am I going to do with you?!"

"Sir, if you could get George started on this I'll be in tomorrow to follow up."

"Alright, Murdoch. Just be careful, until we sort this out."

"Yes sir."

Later that evening, Julia sat at one end of the sofa and Murdoch lay stretched out with his head in her lap. There was an ice pack on his knee. Julia absently played with his hair twisting locks between her fingers, then running her hand through it.

"You seem very pensive this evening, William. Is your knee bothering you?"

"No, it's alright. Julia, I don't think it was an accident today with the wagon."

"You don't? What makes you think that?"

"Well, it seemed to come out of nowhere and didn't stop, like it was deliberately trying to hit us. Just be careful. Always look around and be aware what's going on."

"You do the same, William."

"I'll get to the bottom of this, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, Brother!

Chapter 4

The next day William arrived at the station. As he walked by he asked, "What have you, George?"

"I've interviewed as many people as I could find who witnessed the incident. I have a pretty good description of the wagon and a couple of differing ones of the driver."

Higgins returned at that moment. "Sir, there was another witness upstairs in the building overlooking the incident. We have the best description yet from her."

"Bring her in Henry. I'd like to interview her myself."

"Yes sir."

"And good work, Henry."

"Thank you, sir."

"Sir, what did you learn from that last witness that Higgins found?"

"Well, George, she gave a very detailed description. Here, take a look." He showed George the identikit picture.

"Looks to be a rather young chap, don't you think?"

"Maybe our next step should be to take the picture to various liveries to see if the wagon was rented."

"I'll get the lads started right away."

Murdoch's telephone rang.

"Detective Murdoch." He answered.

"William, can you come to the asylum, now?"

"Julia! What's happened?"

"Someone did something to the lamp in my office."

"I'm on my way." He called to constable Crabtree, "George, get a carriage and come."

Murdoch unplugged the lamp and looked at it carefully. "Are you sure you aren't hurt, Julia?"

"I'm not hurt, William, but my assistant got quite a shock. Why wasn't she killed?"

"I think the jolt was so great it knocked her away and broke the contact."

"You don't think it was an accident do you?"

"No. It's definitely been tampered with. George, we need to take it back to the station and check for finger marks. Julia, have you or any of your staff noticed anyone who doesn't belong hanging about?"

"I'll gather them and ask."

"I am going to assign a constable to you."

"Oh, William, I don't think that is necessary."

"Well, I do. I don't want you going anywhere on your own. Finish up for the day and George and I will see you home."

William sat on the sofa in Julia's parlor rubbing his brow, which was furrowed in thought. His head hurt and his knee throbbed. He was tired and tense. And he hadn't figured out what was going on, which troubled him. He wasn't concerned so much for himself, but he was worried about Julia's safety. At least whoever was arranging these "accidents" was so far incompetent. He was planning to spend the night and in the morning a constable would arrive to accompany Julia to work. She was in the kitchen making tea when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that," called William. Grabbing his crutches he clumped to the door to find Leslie Garland there.

"Mr. Garland, what brings you out tonight...again?"

"Detective Murdoch. I didn't expect to see you."

"Yes. Well, here I am. Did you need something?"

"I was hoping to see Julia. I heard you both had an accident with a runaway wagon and I wanted to see if Julia was alright."

"She's fine. Anything else?" Murdoch couldn't help but let his animosity for the young man show in his voice.

"William," called Julia. "Who is it?"

"I guess you had better come in for a moment. It's Leslie," he called out.

When Julia came into the room she greeted Garland, "Leslie, I'm surprised to see you this evening."

"I just wanted to check on your welfare."

"Both William and I are fine. I would ask you in but we are very tired."

"I see. Well, I'll see you at a later date then."

"Yes. Later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Julia, detective Murdoch." William just nodded.

"That was strange," observed William. "Does he drop by often?"

"Yes. I guess he does. Let's have our tea and retire. I'm quite tired and I'm sure you are too."

They slowly climbed the stairs both going to Julia's room. William undressed down to just his underpants and Julia wore her sheerest nightgown.

They got into bed with Julia snuggled into William, her head on his chest. This had become her favorite position, listening to him breathe and to his beating heart. It made her feel so warm and secure. They were both far too tired for anything else but cuddling. Her hand rubbed circles on his chest and stomach as he caressed her hair, kissing her upturned face. Clasped in each other's arms, sleep came quickly.

Julia walked into William's office and he knew right away that she wanted to ask him something. Her constable companion was glad to be able to check into the station while she visited.

Without standing William asked, "Alright, what do you want to ask me?"

"William, whatever do you mean?"

William just raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"You think you're so smart, that you know me so well." She smiled, "And you're right. I was hoping I could get you to escort me to the Mayor's Ball for the Arts. This Saturday. I have the tickets. For two."

William grimaced, "As much as I'd like to, Julia, I don't think I'm really in any condition to attend a dance."

"Oh really, William. You won't have to dance, just sit with me and do what you do best... look handsome."

He couldn't help but smile at her ingratiating tactic. "Maybe by Saturday I'll be using a cane instead of crutches."

And before he could go on she said, "I knew you'd say yes," and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm surprised you want to go to such a 'society' event', but since you think I said yes, I guess I had better say yes."

"Any excuse to buy a new dress, " she said as she winked at him. "It'll be fun William."

"If you say so. Do we know anyone else who is going?"

"Why yes we do. Emily and George and Margaret and the inspector."

"How did you manage that?"

"William! You keep finding me out. I may have had more than two tickets."

William now laughed out loud. "Julia, Julia, Julia! When will I ever learn?"

The night they arrived at the ball, William was barely able to use a cane, but he had refused to go on crutches, wearing white tie and tails. Julia looked stunning in her new deep blue, off the shoulder dress. With a pronounced limp he entered the hall with his beautiful fiancée on his arm. Scanning the crowd they were quickly able to spot their friends' table and made their way slowly to them. Even that short trip was enough to make William glad to sit down.

"Doctor Ogden, I must say you look quite lovely this evening."

"Thank you, Inspector."

A waiter came to their table whereupon everyone ordered champagne except Brackenreid who of course asked for Scotch and William who requested iced water. As the orchestra began a new piece George and Emily and Thomas and Margaret rose to dance.

William took Julia's hand,"I don't expect you to sit here with me all evening. I'm sure soon you will be receiving many invitations to dance."

"I don't mind, William. Really, I don't."

He smiled indulgently, "I know you don't, but I do. I want everyone to see my gorgeous fiancée twirl around the ballroom."

No sooner had he spoken when Dr. Truman bowed courteously and asked Julia to dance. She looked at William who smiled and nodded, then she rose and stepped onto the dance floor. When the music ended everyone returned to the table. For the next half hour or so Julia danced with George, the inspector, and several other men of her acquaintance. William seemed quite content to remain seated at the table. That is until the up to now unseen Leslie Garland approached, holding his hand out to Julia for a dance.

"May I?" he asked.

She smiled and answered, "Of course Leslie. I had not seen you here yet."

As she stepped away Brackenreid leaned over to William and asked, "Feeling a little left out, me ol' mucker?"

"No, not really. I'm doing what Julia asked me to do."

"And what might that be?"

He laughed, "Sitting here and...looking handsome."

Brackenreid chortled, "And Margaret says you're doing a fine job of it too."

William blushed. But a frown began to form on his face as he watched the much younger man guide his fiancée around the floor.

"Shall I cut in?" Brackenreid asked.

William didn't say anything but did nod his head slightly. He felt guilty having these moments of jealousy but he couldn't seem to help himself. Thomas tapped Garland on the shoulder and cut in. Garland looked somewhat perturbed but stepped away politely.

"Did William send you?" Julia asked him.

"No. It was my idea. It's alright isn't it?"

"Oh yes, Inspector. I know William doesn't care for Leslie and I would rather annoy him than William. William has been such a trooper to come tonight anyway when he doesn't feel all that well."

Brackenreid escorted Julia back to the table where she sat next to William, taking his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired now," she said. "All danced out."

"Could you maybe dance once more?"

"Whoever with, William?"

"Me."

"Oh William. Are you sure?"

"Just a short slow one where I can hold you in my arms."

She smiled almost shyly at him as she kissed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know. Shall we?"

He got up stiffly, holding his hand out to her. Leaving his cane leaning against the table he limped to the edge of the dance floor with Julia smiling broadly. She melted into his arms as they stood there slowly swaying to the music, barely moving from the spot. She laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart and the slight rumble as he said, "I love you too."

Closing her eyes she imagined just the two of them alone on a beach. She took in his scent and warmth and felt like she could exist like this forever, wrapped in his embrace. Until he winced. Opening her eyes, she looked into his. His dreamy look had been replaced by one of pain.

"I think we're done now," she smiled, as she placed his arm around her shoulder and helped him back to their table. George, Emily, Thomas, and Margaret were all sitting there grinning. William again blushed as he sat down with a thud.

The evening was winding down when Leslie Garland again made his way to their table to ask Julia for one last dance.

"Thank you for asking," she said politely, "but William and I are just about ready to leave."

"Then let me get you a cab. I'll have it waiting when you get outside."

"Thank you, Leslie."

When they finally made their way outside there awaited a cab, just as Leslie had promised. William helped Julia in then took a moment to get himself inside. The cab departed. After a few minutes Julia asked, "Aren't we going rather fast?"

"Indeed, I think we are." William thumped on the front with his cane and called out through the window, "Slow down, sir. This is entirely too fast and wreckless a speed to be going in town."

But the driver just whipped the horse faster. Julia clutched William's arm. As the cab sped up the driver took a sharp turn, jumped onto the horse's back as he unhitched it. The cab went careening over an embankment tumbling yards down the hill. Inside William tried to push open the door, but could not. Something was dripping into his eye. He turned toward Julia who lay unconscious in a heap.

Taking her in his arms he called, "Julia, oh god, Julia."


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, Brother!

Chapter 5

William held Julia, hugging her to his chest. He couldn't wake her up, he couldn't get out. He felt so helpless. Soon there was the noise of people coming to the site of the accident. But in William's mind this was no accident. He could do nothing but hold the love of his life in his arms, tears and blood running down his face.

At last the carriage door was pried open and he looked up into the face of the inspector.

"Bloody hell, Murdoch! Are you alright?"

"No sir," was all he replied.

It took several men to lift Julia out. George and Emily were there and Emily immediately took over examining Julia. Murdoch however was pinned down in the wreckage. Almost an hour went by before they freed him. The whole time he kept asking about Julia.

Brackenreid assured him that Dr. Grace was taking good care of her and that she had been taken to the hospital.

As they pulled Murdoch from the cab he groaned in pain. "You're going to be alright, me ol' mucker."

But William too was loaded into an ambulance and taken to the hospital.

Julia had a concussion and woke up soon after arriving at hospital. She wanted to go back for William but George and Emily restrained her. When William was brought in she insisted on being allowed to go to him. Seeing her brought an immediate smile to his otherwise pained face.

"Oh, Julia," was all he could say.

William had a gash over one eye and his bad knee was definitely worse now for it had been the one pinned in the cab. They were both admitted for observation. Julia left her room to make her way to William's where she found him asleep after he had been given a large injection of morphine. Because of her concussion it was best for her to stay awake so she was allowed to sit by his bed for a while.

Eventually Emily convinced her to return to her own room and rest.

"The morphine will keep William out for a while. It's alright to leave him. He's just sleeping."

"Crabtree, I've had enough of this. We're getting to the bottom of this business about someone trying to off Detective Murdoch and Dr. Ogden."

"I agree sir. Wasn't it Leslie Garland who procured the cab for them last evening?"

"Yes. But he certainly wasn't driving it. I saw him with my own eyes after they left."

"But what if he hired someone?"

"To commit murder! That would be cheeky. Look into the cab company and show that picture around from the wagon incident. And inquire about

Leslie Garland's recent activities and his acquaintances."

William finally woke up from his drug induced sleep. He had the nurse take him by wheelchair to Julia's room. When he was rolled into the room the first thing he saw was the big bruise on her forehead. He bit his lip as he reached for her hand, waking her.

"Oh William..."

"Julia..."

They both spoke at the same time. She sat up hugging him tightly.

He kissed her head softly, "I'm so sorry you're hurt."

"William, this isn't your fault."

"I should be able to protect you. I'm a policeman for god's sake," he blurted in frustration. "I'll be leaving for the office as soon as George brings me some clothes. I want you to stay here in the hospital a little longer. I'll have a constable at your door. No one is to be allowed in that isn't on the list I will leave with him."

"First, William, you should be the one who stays here in the hospital. Look at you. Stitches in your head. And you can't even walk. Second, I can take care of myself."

William interrupted, "It looks like neither of us can take care of ourselves, doesn't it? And you have a concussion, whereas all I have is this damned knee that has been plaguing me for weeks. Staying here isn't going to speed up my recovery. And I can walk fine with crutches. I need to get onto this full time, now. So don't argue with me for once. Just do what I ask, please."

"Since you said please, alright, but I'm doing this under protest. "

"Noted."

Finally he arrived at the station, accompanied by George. He was so good at using crutches by now that he managed to almost be walking briskly as he made his way to his office.

"Alright George. What have you so far?"

"The cab company and the Queen Street livery both recognized the identikit picture. They described the chap as a young, clean cut fellow in his twenties. The cab company had just hired him yesterday."

"I don't suppose we have a name or address."

"Nothing that checks out as legitimate, sir."

Murdoch sighed. He had his suspicions and reckoned he finally needed to express them.

"George, I think we're dealing with Leslie Garland. I haven't said anything until now but this is too serious to put off. Also, as you may have noticed, I don't care for the fellow and haven't wanted my dislike of him to color my objectivity."

"The inspector and I have our suspicions too. We've begun to look into it."

"In the mean time I'm going to go have a little chat with Mr. Garland."

"Sir, I'll come with you."

"No, George. I'll be fine alone. You keep looking into his movements."

The cab stopped at Darcy Garland's house on Jarvis. Murdoch stepped out and told the cabbie to wait. His knocks on the door were met by Leslie Garland himself answering.

"Detective Murdoch. You've come to my house for a change."

"Well, at least the house you're living in. I believe it belongs to your brother's widow, Dr. Ogden."

"You don't like me very much, do you detective?"

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual. May I come in?"

"I suppose."

The only other times Murdoch had been in this house was when he was investigating Darcy's murder. The furnishings were the same but in much disarray revealing the sloppy habits of a young man.

"I'll get right to the point. I suspect that you are here in Toronto for the sole purpose of seeking revenge for your brother's murder. However, you seem to place that blame on Julia and myself, rather than the actual murderer, James Gillies. And I am here to warn you. If you persist in this I will see you prosecuted to the full extent of the law. I realize losing your brother in such a way has been difficult for you, but if one more hair on Julia's head is even touched I will take care of you myself."

"Are you threatening me, detective?"

"No threat. A promise. Now if you just get on the next train to Buffalo none of this need come to light. In any case you need to move on because Dr. Ogden will be selling this house immediately."

"I must say, Detective Murdoch, I don't know what you are talking about."

"I've warned you. Now I will prove you guilty and arrest you. And that you can count on. Good day, Mr. Garland."

As William started for the door, Garland blocked his way. "I'm not afraid of you, detective."

"You should be, Mr. Garland, you should be. Now, get out of my way."


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, Brother!

Chapter 6

"I've given him an ultimatum, of sorts."

"You've what!" yelled Brackenreid.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so, Murdoch."

"We do have a problem, though. Tell him, George."

"It looks like Garland has an alibi for both the wagon and cab incidents."

"So if we catch that fellow or fellows involved, unless they confess and give up Garland we have no way to tie him to this."

"Precisely. Unless...we can get him to act himself."

"What do you have in mind, Murdoch?"

"First we have to find his accomplices. Then we go from there. We need to do this fast because I don't think I can keep Julia in the hospital much longer." He grinned.

"You know, Murdoch, this chap is no James Gillies. He's not exactly a criminal mastermind. Maybe he will just go back to Buffalo."

"I'm not sure he's prepared to give up. So first we get him out of his comfort zone, out of the house. I told him Julia would be selling it right away. The plan is to get him to come after me."

"Then let's get out there and find his friends. Crabtree, make this the top priority."

William went to the hospital to visit Julia.

"Just a couple more days. I promise." He leaned over and kissed her fading bruise.

"But, William, it's so boring here."

"Please, Julia. I think we can have this wrapped up soon. And if I'm worrying about you I won't be able to concentrate."

She took his hand, noticing the concern on his face. "Alright. But you owe me big time."

"Anything."

"Anything?"

He hesitated. "Yes...Did you have something in mind?"

"We'll see." She smiled.

"Now. I need you to sign these papers so we can sell Darcy's house, right away. I need to force Leslie to move on."

"Sir, we did what you suggested and watched the train station. We caught two young men leaving for Ithaca, New York. It turns out that they are fraternity brothers of Leslie Garland. And one of them matches the identikit picture exactly."

"Very good, George. I don't supposed that they have given statements."

"No sir. They have both asked for lawyers."

"That's fine for now. I have told Garland that he has to vacate the house immediately. I think he'll go back to Buffalo. Or at least try to make us think he's gone back to Buffalo. I want you to have constables visibly follow him until he boards the train. It's important that he sees them watching him."

"Then what, sir?"

"Then we wait for him to come back. At that stage it is vital that he sees no one following him. Understood,George?"

"Yes indeed, sir. I'll make sure that it happens." George gave Murdoch his crooked smile and Murdoch smiled back.

Leslie Garland boarded the train, and just like detective Murdoch told him, no one stopped him. He saw several constables at the station watching him go. But at the first stop the train made he slipped off unseen. Or so he thought. A plainclothes couple, a man and woman, also got off and made a telephone call to Station House Four. "He's off the train now. It shouldn't take him too long to get back to Toronto. He's wearing a cap pulled low and an old gray jacket. Good luck."

Murdoch, George, and the inspector gathered in Murdoch's office. William was writing on his blackboard.

"We know he's back in town and nearby. There are two plainclothes constables keeping him under surveillance. The plan is for me to leave for dinner at the York Cafe, where I often dine." William continued to go over his plan with the other two.

"Alright. This of course depends on Garland being predictable, which I think he is. Are we ready?"

"Sir, I'm not comfortable with you setting yourself up like this. You could get hurt or killed even."

Murdoch smiled, "George, I appreciate your concern, but I'll be perfectly fine. And you'll be nearby."

George nodded then walked with the inspector to his office.

"Sir, Detective Murdoch seems so calm. Does anything ever frighten him?"

"Only one thing I've ever noticed, bugalugs."

"What's that?"

"Something bad happening to Dr. Ogden. That makes his blood run cold."

About six o'clock William left the station heading toward the nearby cafe. He was well aware of the person following him and smiled to himself.

Just as he reached the door of the restaurant he sensed a presence behind him and felt something jab into his back.

"I see you're back, Mr. Garland," he said without even turning around.

"And I see that you're alone." Leslie had double checked that Murdoch was not being followed. "Don't open that door. Just continue on down that alley." He shoved Murdoch in the direction he wanted him to go in. Murdoch continued on, slowly maneuvering his crutches.

"Do you intend to shoot me here in this alley?"

"Why not? Turn around." William did so.

"It doesn't seem very sporting of you. I thought fisticuffs was your milieu."

"And do you deserve a sporting chance? After what you did."

"What did I do? I loved a married woman who loved me back. Life happens. But neither I nor Julia killed your brother or wished him harm."

"I'm half your age and there's nothing wrong with my leg. Do you really think you can take me in a fight?"

"You may be younger, but trust me, I'm smarter."

"Then put down those crutches. I don't want you using them to club me."

William let the crutches fall. "Now you lose the gun." Leslie slowly put the gun in his pocket.

William stood there waiting, watching. Garland walked up to him and suddenly threw a punch which William easily dodged. Then he threw another as William ducked executing his own one-two, knocking Garland to the ground. Leslie looked up at him stunned and in awe. As he reached into his pocket for his gun, Brackenreid stepped out of the shadows, holding a shotgun, "Don't do it, Sunshine."

George handed William, who had not moved from the spot, his crutches. "How did you do that, sir?"

"George, I wasn't always a cop. Once I was boxing champ at a logging camp in Quebec."

George's jaw dropped. Would he ever stop learning new aspects of the detective's life.

William went at once to the hospital to spring Julia. As he related to her what had transpired she said, "William, you could have been killed. Why did you do that?"

"Julia, Leslie Garland may have been out for revenge, but he's no killer. Once he had to act on his own without his friends helping him I knew I could probably talk him down."

"Probably...! William, you are so stubborn."

"Now you know what I have to deal with," he laughed.

It took two more months before William was cane-free. He had a slight limp which would soon disappear. Leslie Garland and his two friends were convicted of conspiracy to commit murder and sentenced to prison.

And William finally had to pay Julia the price she demanded from him for making her stay in the hospital too long. It was a price he was only too willing to pay, as he and Julia took a brief trip to Montreal and a long weekend in a luxury hotel room, not leaving it for days. Room service got quite a work out.


End file.
